


Decrypting Reality

by ResidentsOfFrostbite



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abduction, Angst and Drama, Drama, Kidnapping, M/M, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentsOfFrostbite/pseuds/ResidentsOfFrostbite
Summary: It's been eight months since the personification of the United States went missing. Everyone has searched and searched, only to have found nothing. While everyone else has given up, the personification of Canada has not. He will do anything he can to get his brother back. Even if that means looking for America by himself.
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia), Japan/America (Hetalia), Russia/America (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	Decrypting Reality

_"America is missing!" I shout, bursting through the doors. Everyone quickly stands up and starts asking what is happening. "What do you mean he's missing?!" France asks. "He's gone, Francis! Gone! Hasn't been seen since a week ago! I was starting to wonder why he hasn't been at the meetings."_

_"Are you sure he's missing, Canada? Have you checked?" Germany asks, even though he seems worried. "Yes! I've checked his house, his favorite places to go to, I've even asked England! He hasn't seen him either!" Everyone gasps and starts panicking. "Where could he be?! How did he go missing?!" Italy asks desperately. "I don't know! Help me find him, please!" I beg. "Alright, everyone! Go search for America. There might be a chance he's hiding in your country!" Germany announces. Everyone immediately heads out of the room and begins the search._

_~_

_"Canada!" I turn around and see Denmark walking towards me. I quickly run up to him. "I have some news to tell you..." He says. I smile brightly, feeling hopeful. "What is it? Is it about America? Did you find him?" I ask. Denmark looks at me with sad eyes. My smile quickly drops as I start to realize that the news might not be good. "W-What's wrong...? You found him....right?" He looks away, and takes a deep breath. "Canada," He begins. "it's been four months. We've looked everywhere. We asked around, and not a citizen in the world has seen him. I'm sorry....but we have to call off the search."_

_My mouth drops. A pang of hurt and sadness hits my chest as tears threaten to spill. "Call off the search...? N-No... It's only been four months! We have more time! If we just keep looking, then maybe-"_

_"Canada, stop. I'm sorry to tell you this, but America is gone. We have to accept the fact now. No one has seen him, and if we can't find him anywhere, it's safe to say he's gone. He won't be coming back."_

_I drop to my knees. "No... he can't be gone.. He's still here! I know he is! America couldn't have gone far, right? Denmark, please. If you just-"_

_"There's no hope for America, Canada. I'm sorry to say that. I've been told by England to tell you that it is now your job to make sure America's country stays safe and secure. Do all the work, help the country out in times of need, and help out the citizens. Do you understand?" How can he sound so calm while saying that...? Does he not care at all? Or is he trying to be strong? I immediately get up and grab Denmark by the collar of his jacket. "Why?! I don't want to do this! I want my brother back, Mathias! Please! Keep searching, I'm sure he's around here somewhere! I'll do whatever it takes for you all to keep searching! Please!"_

_It's quiet for a moment. Denmark's sad, blue eyes stare right into my anger fueled, violets. I don't want to be alone. I want my brother. I want America. I need him. He can't be gone. He just can't be! "I'm sorry, Matthew. We cannot continue this search any longer. If we, as a whole group, couldn't find him across the globe, then I'm afraid he's gone for good. No one knows where he is. We can't keep searching if he's gone forever."_

_That's it. That's all I needed to hear before I broke down, screamed, and cried. Denmark kelt down next to me, hugging me tightly. I cried even harder when he did that. I don't want this. Come back, America..._

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally on my wattpad account and so I decided to add it here. I hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
